


Sweetest Goodbye

by Slysupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysupercorp/pseuds/Slysupercorp
Summary: Supergirl comes across Lena Luthor at a very inopportune moment and the consequences force out the truth. Can they find a way to forgive each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Lena woke with a terrible pain low in her belly and her head full of fog. So, this was happening today, she thought disdainfully. Presenting was a genetic imperative that occurred once people reached their physical prime, a fact that had been in the back of Lena’s mind since she she reached adulthood. It wasn't unusual to present in your mid-twenties, everyone was different, but Lena had been wondering if something had been wrong since she celebrated her twenty-fifth birthday back in June and she still hadn't presented.

Guess, I don't have to get that genetic panel, after all, she thought.

She grunted when there was a painful stretching sensation. Her body felt taut, her skin too tight, and she fought the urge to claw at her waist.

Something wasn’t right; in everything she had read about heats, they had never described what she was feeling. Maybe this wasn’t her time to present? Maybe she was just sick? Her secretary was always telling her to slow down or she’d develop an ulcer. What did a ruptured ulcer feel like?

Not bothering to get out of bed, Lena grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called the only omega she felt comfortable enough to discuss this matter with. She was pleased when Kara answered on the first ring.

“Hey, Lena!”

“Kara,” she practically moaned her best friend’s name. It would be embarrassing except she was in too much pain.

Immediately, the bubbly happiness evident in her tone turned serious. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel well. I think this may be…” she trailed off with another painful pull.

“Oh, ohh!” Kara said, picking up on her discomfort. “Oh god, that’s—Do you need anything?”

Come over, a small part of her wanted to say. Shaking her head, she banished the thought. She was not going to invite her best friend to come over and witness this, no matter how much she thought Kara’s presence would soothe her. “No,” she said finally. “But, is it supposed to feel like this?”

“This is your first one, right?”

Lena mumbled a yes. They had spoken briefly about it last month, Lena confiding her trepidation about her lack of change.

“I guess I always forget that you’re younger than I am, you usually seem so—”

Lena cut across her with a forceful groan. “Kara!”

“Right, sorry. Usually, I wake up with a fever a few days before it starts and it lasts longer and longer until it’s just a constant burning. Cold baths can help especially if you start sweating. I'm actually expecting mine any time now.”

“Burning?” What she felt wasn’t a burning, exactly and she hadn’t been waking up with a fever in the last week. The only thing she’d noticed was a rise in irritability that she just chalked that up to having to deal with entitled businessmen.

An unpleasant thought occurred to her. If what she was experiencing was an omega’s heat, then it was possible she was presenting as the opposite? Female alphas were not unheard of—they were approximately a third of the population—but she’d always been sure that she’d present as an omega. After all, she’d spent her entire childhood deferring to the more forceful individuals in her family. Wasn’t Lillian always the first to proclaim loudly at every opportunity that she didn’t have what it took to carry the Luthor name?

There was a loud crack, like the sound of wood splintering from somewhere in her apartment. Lena stilled, feeling on alert. She lifted her head off her pillow with some difficulty, straining her ears to find the source of the sound. There was a second crack.

“What the fuck?” She was practically panting into the phone.

“Lena?”

The sound of boots sprinting down her hallway reached her and she immediately knew something was wrong. “Fuck, someone’s breaking in!” She was immensely pissed at thought. Who would dare invade her space on today of all days?

“Lena—” She didn’t listen to what Kara was saying, ending the call when a growl bubbled up in her throat and passed her clenched teeth.

* * *

 

Kara stared at the call ended screen, her heart racing. Lena was in trouble. Kara’s mind flashed back to the last time Lena been attacked while on the phone with her. She’d barely made it in time to catch Lena after she’d been thrown from LCorp’s balcony.

She knew that Lena's relationship with Supergirl was tenuous at best at the moment but she still couldn't sit back while Lena was in danger. Without wasting a moment, Kara threw on her suit and flew out of the window towards Lena's penthouse while dialing her sister from her DEO issued phone.

“Supergirl?” Alex answered, all business.

“Alex! Attack at Lena's place. I'm heading there now!”

“Got it, sending back up.”

Thanking her sister, Kara ended the call and focused entirely on flying.

She made it to Lena's penthouse in record time. Opening her senses, Kara heard angry voices, Lena's included, and the sounds of a scuffle. She breathed deep, and flinched. The apartment was awash with pheromones. There was at least one alpha in there, likely one about to get lost to their rut.

It wasn't the first time she'd had to fight an alpha on the edge of rutting; criminals sometimes liked the edge it gave them, the feeling of power. But this was the worst possible time. Lena would be vulnerable, even more so than the last time her life was in danger and Kara was too close to her own heat. Being around a rutting alpha for too long would only trigger her to start mid-fight. 

There was something to this scent, though, something that got beneath Kara's skin and pulled her attention. It was heady, sweet, and almost...familiar. Kara shook her head to clear the fog. She had a job to do here and a best friend to save.

She reached for her wrist to activate the thin bracelet she wore with her suit to mask her scent, swearing when she realized she had been too distracted and left the house without it. This was bad. She would instinctively release pheromones if she was around an alpha in rut for too long. She would just have to minimize her breathing until they were out.

Flying through the balcony door, the glass shattering caught the attention of the three masked men, two of which were holding back a struggling Lena. She went straight for the third intruder, shouldering him and sending him flying into the wall before he could react. He hit with a dull thud and slid down to the floor with a grunt.

“Fuck!” One of the men holding Lena pulled out a gun.

With one hand on his weapon, Lena was able to free an arm and elbow the man in the neck. The assailant let out a strangled choking noise before releasing Lena entirely. Kara felt a small thrill in her stomach at the efficiency of the move.

The third assailant, seeing his associates so easily overcome, ran for it. The one that hit Kara struggled to his feet and fled. Now alone, the one holding the gun bolted, giving Kara a wide berth.

Kara addressed Lena over her shoulder. “I'm going after them. I'll be back!”

She sped off, using her x-ray vision to find her targets. She made quick work of them, herding them into the waiting arms of National City's police department.

A uniformed officer approached her. “Supergirl, I need to get your and Ms. Luthor's statements. Would now be a good time?”

Kara let her attention drift back up to the penthouse where she found Lena's heartbeat—it was faster than usual but steady, normal when someone was experiencing their change. “Actually, Ms. Luthor is indisposed and I was about to go check on her. Later?”

The officer handed her his card. “Give us a call for your statements as soon as possible.”

She nodded. “Will do.”

She bid him goodbye and raced back up to the penthouse, pausing to close the door the intruders had broken through. She headed for the bedroom, meaning to ask Lena if she was alright, but taking a deep breath she was assaulted again with the pheromones she'd smelled earlier.

That was odd. The others had gone, the scent shouldn't still be lingering, and was it stronger than before? She took several steps into the room. “Lena?”

Lena's back was to her, and in her hand was a glass of water. “Supergirl, I appreciate your intervention but your presence is no longer required.”

Lena's voice was low but strained and Kara felt her pulse quicken at the sound. Kara was surprised by the control she seemed to have. When she was going through her first heat she was dripping with sweat and could barely stand. She spent the whole three days going between the shower and her bed, covering herself with ice packs and wearing out the motor of her vibrator. But Lena...

Lena wasn't her usual put-together self by any means—her hair was mussed, her shoulders rising and falling with ragged breaths, and her posture rigid—but she didn't have that desperate, jittery look that Kara associated with heats.

Lena turned and Kara stepped back at the dark look on her face. Her brow was set in a deep scowl, her teeth bared, and Kara couldn't see the green of her irises any longer. “Why are you still here? I told you to go!”

The pheromones seemed to double, pressing down on her. A whine worked its way up Kara's throat and she felt a throbbing between her legs. Her heat was starting. But that was impossible, unless… She looked down and spotted a noticeable bulge in the front of Lena's nightie.

“Oh, Rao, you're…”

“What?” Lena stalked forward and Kara felt her head begin to spin as Lena's scent began to overwhelm her. “An alpha?”

Kara nodded dumbly. She'd misunderstood Lena on the phone. Her friend wasn't experiencing her first heat, she was going through her first rut.

“You seem surprised. I’ll be honest, I was too.” Lena was close enough to touch now. “I spent my entire life expecting…” She trailed off as if something else had occurred to her.

“Lena, you’re rutting. I think…I should…” Kara tried to step back, out of the range of Lena’s scent because it was becoming difficult to think, but Lena reached an arm out and gripped her bicep. Kara felt her skin heat up under Lena’s touch even through the fabric of her suit.

“What’s wrong, Supergirl? You want to stop before another unstable Luthor Alpha tries something? Is that why you’re here? Because you want to keep tabs on me?”

Kara steeled herself against the urge to shrink back in the face of the alpha’s anger. She knew that without an outlet for their rut, they would be spoiling for a fight. “You know that isn’t why I came. I heard you were in trouble and I wanted to help.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Lena’s grip on her arm tightened and another wave of pheromones washed over her, making her head swim and urging her to submit. “You act like you want to be friends but you don’t trust me, you never did!”

She knew her reaction to the whole kryptonite issue had caused most of their problems—not that she was rethinking her stance, kryptonite was dangerous—but she’d hurt Lena and she desperately wished she could change that. Now, with Lena’s scent all around her and her heat clouding her mind, Kara did the only thing she could think of and dropped to her knees.

“I’m sorry. I know I hurt you but, I swear, I do trust you.”

* * *

 

Lena was breathing hard at the sight in front of her. Supergirl, on her knees, looking up at her with remorse in those blue eyes.

Having her bedroom invaded by incompetent kidnappers was bad enough but the moment that Supergirl had arrived, Lena had felt like her entire body had filled with anger. Supergirl just happened to be flying by tonight of all nights? Seeing the hero fight had made the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach worse and when she’d realized what was happening, all she’d felt was angry.

Angry because, even if she was an alpha, Lena shouldn’t be getting hard watching the woman who had betrayed her fight. Angry because Supergirl walked around her apartment as if she owned the place, owned Lena, and there was a voice in the back of her head that was getting stronger that told her to show the hero what she was made of.

But the moment Supergirl had dropped to her knees, the anger she’d been feeling had turned into an intense pleasure. Having National City's most powerful woman bend for _her_.

She shuddered and felt her new appendage throb. “Fine, you're sorry.”

Supergirl shifted, probably intending on getting up, but she stopped when a growl sounded from the back of Lena's throat. “Okay, I'm not moving.”

“I don't know what's wrong with me.” Because surely there was something wrong; she shouldn't like having Supergirl on her knees in her room for no other reason than she liked seeing her there.

“You're rutting,” she said simply, leaning back on her heels and resting her hands on her thighs.

The new position gave Lena flashes oh her hands tangled in that blonde hair, pulling to direct Supergirl's face towards where she needed her most.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and the scent rolling off the woman in front of her in waves. “You smell…good. Why do you smell so good?” Supergirl shivered and the scent, Lena noticed, got sweeter. Finally, it clicked. “You're an omega.”

“Yes.” Supergirl tried once more to rise and this time Lena held herself still until the hero was on her feet.

“If I can smell you then that means you're going into heat.” It was probably her fault. Ruts and heats triggered one another if alphas and omegas spent too much time together. It wasn't often it happened in public but pheromones tended to be stronger in a person's home and she'd been leaking those pesky chemicals all damn morning.

“Yeah, so I should probably...” Supergirl trailed off now that they were face to face.

Somehow the space between them seemed to be charged. The hero was glancing down at her lips, her eyes half-lidded and her breathing ragged. Lena could smell her better now, the fragrance coming from her unmarked neck at face level without the usual height of her heels.

Lena couldn't stand it anymore. She surged forward and ended the conversation with a punishing kiss.

* * *

 

Kara’s body ignited, the heat she’d been resisting since she entered the apartment finally overtaking her. Her back hit the wall and they were flush against each other, Kara feeling corned by the new alpha despite the half a head of height she had on Lena. The sound of her own heart was pounding in her ears, drowning out everything besides Lena, Lena, _Lena_.

She felt the coolness of Lena’s tongue at the edge of her lips, promising to soothe the unbearable heat, and she didn’t hesitate to open and let Lena lap into her mouth. Lena took Kara’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. Had she been human, the bite would have hurt but all it did was elicit a whimper from her as she wished Lena would do it again, harder. From there, Lena ran her lips from her mouth down her neck to her pulse point and when she found it she sucked, hard, and Kara let out a high-pitched whimper.

This was bad, Kara could feel herself getting lost in the feel of Lena against her. If they didn’t stop now… “Lena, wait.”

“Why?” Lena asked, whining against her skin. “If we do this, it ends, right? Because this feels nearly unbearable. I can't imagine spending days like this.”

It was true. Sex was the only way to quickly and reliably end the mating cycle. Without it, she was stuck in her apartment for days, waiting for it to pass on her own.

“Because we shouldn't do this. Not like this. Not when things are so—” Kara groaned when she felt Lena's tongue again.

“Do you really want me to stop? Because if you do, I think I may need some help.”

“I—I want,” she panted. And then Lena began sucking on her pulse point and she felt her knees buckle. “Oh, screw it.”

She kissed Lena back, savoring the feeling. It seemed to be no time at all before Kara was shedding her cape and boots while Lena led her to the bed, lips and tongues the only things keeping them connected.

Lena removed her nightie, tossing it to the floor. Kara's eyes were drawn to the way Lena's dark hair framed her face and spilled over the tops of her heaving breasts. Continuing down, she took in the pale skin of her abdomen, stopping when she saw Lena's appendage bobbing between her legs.

It was big, she should have anticipated. Alphas tended to be bigger than betas but she hadn't experienced that fact first hand. She imagined what it feel like to have something of that size inside of her, to have Lena inside of her, and Kara felt the wetness between her legs increase.

“I can smell how wet you are,” Lena said, her nostrils flaring. “You like this?”

Kara sat on the edge of the bed, blushing. “Yes.”

Lena continued stalking forward. “I think I like it, too.” She reached out and caressed the crest on her chest, fingertips zeroing in on her nipples which were straining against her suit, drawing out a low moan. “Take this off.”

Kara complied, shimmying out of her top and skirt. She shivered when the open air hit her overheated skin and she knew that she would be flushed all over. Glancing up, Kara saw that Lena was watching her hungrily, the green of her irises now completely gone as she lazily examined her naked body.

“Such a shame that you have to keep yourself hidden beneath that suit.” She reached forward and tweaked one of her pert nipples between her fingers. “Beautiful.”

Lena's words called to the small, shameful, part of her instincts that she tried to keep buried and she found herself preening under Lena's examination and thrust her chest into her hands.

A small, reasonable, voice in the back of her mind tried to urge her to stop. Lena was her best friend, she had no idea who she really was, and they were letting their hormones get the best of them. But then Lena took her nipple in her mouth and that voice was effectively silenced.

“Ah, ah!” Her moaned raised in pitch as Lena's fingers pulled at her other breast, twisting and pinching pleasurably. Kara could feel her own wetness leaking from her center to coat her thighs. “Please!”

“Please, what?”

“Harder. I need to feel it.”

Immediately, Lena's touch turned punishing. Her teeth snapped shut with her nipple still between them. Her other hand was tugging insistently at her free breast. The feeling was just what she wanted, her back arching off the bed and her eyes rolling.

Kara squirmed. “I need you inside me.” The burning between her thighs was overwhelming. By now, she'd usually have a vibrator buried deep inside her in an attempt to quench her heat.

“I've never done this before,” Lena admitted, her hands still teasing her breasts.

“Neither have I. Not with an alpha, at least.” Neither of her boyfriends from college had shifted yet and Mon-El had been a beta.

“So I'll be the first.” Lena shuddered above her but then her eyes widened and she leaned back. “I don't have a condom.” Her voice made it obvious that the thought had just occurred to her.

“I have pills to take. After.” Kara felt the throbbing between her legs increase until it was nearly painful as Lena positioned herself between her legs.

Lena's hair fell in a curtain around them, narrowing Kara's field of vision until all she could see was Lena. She was breathing heavily again, her heart beating wildly to Kara's super hearing. Lena sank the first inch of her dick into her year and all coherent thought flew out of her head.

* * *

 

Lena’s entire body tightened as she sank into the hero’s center. The feeling was exquisite, warm and inviting, drawing her in with every throbbing pulse. Images began playing in her mind. Supergirl on her knees again, her dick in her mouth. Entering her from behind, one hand on her back, pushing her down into the pillows while her other hand took hold of that beautiful blonde hair...

She wanted it, she wanted all of it. “Oh my god. This feels incredible.” She gave an experimental thrust and sank in another inch. Supergirl gasped, her face screwed up as if in pain. “What’s the matter?” The idea of hurting the hero was abhorrent to her, even with how much she just wanted to bury herself to the hilt.

“Big,” she panted. A bead of sweat gathered at her temple and Lena leaned down to kiss it away.

“What do you want me to do?” She circled her hips but refrained from going any deeper. God, if she asked for her to withdraw Lena felt like she would die.

“Move, please.” Lena felt hands gripping her forearms.

“Okay, here we go.” Letting out a relieved breath, she pushed in again, this time making it until three-quarters of her length was inside.

The omega beneath her groaned and spread her legs further. Taking the encouragement, she gave one final push and their bodies were flush. She gasped, enjoying how the hero's pussy squeezed her dick.

She pulled out slightly and the hands on her arms tightened almost painfully and Supergirl let out a broken whimper. The broken sound caused her dick to twitch. She loved hearing National City's hero whimpering while her dick was buried inside of her.

Lena shushed her. “Calm down, I’m just adjusting.” She continued until only the head was inside. Supergirl canted her hips upwards searching to be filled again.

She drove in again, keeping a steady pace. She slid in easier this time, making it all the way in and drawing moans from the both of them. This was it. This was the very thing her instincts had been driving her towards since she first got up that morning.

“Harder.”

Lena felt a growl work its way through her throat. Who did she think she was, ordering her around? A kind of haze fell over her she began to move in earnest. If Supergirl wanted to be fucked harder, then she would show her how hard she could go.

Supergirl whined as the thrusts began gaining in speed, her mouth falling open in pleasure. For several blissful minutes, the only sound in the bedroom was the rhythmic slapping of skin and Supergirl's high-pitched keening. Lena was bucking her hips frantically in a desperate attempt to satisfy her instinct to pound into the omega beneath her until she was spilling over with her seed. Eventually, Lena's whole body tightened and she could feel a swelling at the base of her penis.

“I think I'm starting to knot,” she murmured ducking her head into Supergirl's neck. She desperately wanted to bite her in the space where her neck met her shoulder but she lapped at the skin with her tongue instead.

“Do it,” Supergirl said, breathless. “Knot me, bite me.”

Lena clenched her jaw, wincing with the effort of keeping her teeth behind her lips. “But—” Even with how much she wanted, she knew that was a bad idea. If she accidentally broke the skin, they would be mated and Lena did not have the mental capacity to think through all the problems that would cause.

“You can't hurt me and I need—” her statement was punctuated with her inner muscles tightening around her shaft. “Please, harder. Don't hold back. I need more! Lena, please!” She turned her head, offering her neck to her.

Letting go of her control, Lena gave in to her instincts and rutted harder, slipping the bulging knot past the ring of muscles at Supergirl's entrance while bringing her lips to the crook of Supergirl's neck. She latched her mouth onto the soft skin there and bit down, remembering how much pressure the other woman liked in her bites.

Supergirl screamed, clamping down on Lena with enough force to trigger her own orgasm. She shuddered in time with her release, retaining enough presence of mind to continue thrusting to guide the hero through her orgasm.

She released Supergirl's neck, intending to check in with the other woman, when she realized there was an unexpected taste on her tongue. Reaching up, Lena wiped at her lips and pulled her hand back to see blood on the tips of her fingers. “Oh god. Supergirl.”

The hero hummed, her eyes closed and a small satisfied smile on her lips.

“There's blood,” Lena said, still staring at her hand.

Supergirl's eyes snapped open. “What? Are you hurt?”

“Not me. You.”

“That's impossible.” But she brought her hand up to her neck regardless. Her eyes widened when she felt the puncture marks. “Oh, Rao. No, no, no.”

She shifted beneath her, jostling where they were joined. Pain shot through her and Lena let out a growl.

Supergirl shrank back instinctively. “Sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry,” Lena said, closing her eyes and trying to focus through the pain. “But, please, just don't move. What are we going to do about the bite? Can you take the prescription to dissolve a claim?” It was expensive and hard to get a hold of but that wouldn't be a problem for her. She would pay for it if need be.

“No, I—” Her breathing g hitched. “Human medication doesn't work on me. The only reason I have my own Plan B pills is because I have someone that formulated one for me. But it took months.”

Lena felt the blood rush from her face. The meds to dissolve a claim had to be taken as soon as possible or else it would be permanent. “I thought you said you couldn't be hurt?”

“Usually, I can't be!” Supergirl was trembling slightly, and there was fear in the depths of those blue eyes. It didn't matter whose fault it was; they'd both acted rashly and now the hero was just as scared and unprepared as she was.

Lena knew from her high school sex-ed class that she could release calming pheromones that a partner could react to. Focusing her thoughts on offering a soothing presence, she smelled as her body released the desired chemical. “No, I apologize. Of course you couldn't have known this would happen. We'll figure something out.”

Supergirl calmed somewhat, her eyes glazing over and her breathing slowing.

“I think I can pull out now.” She did, reluctantly, grunting with the effort. Her cock was still partially erect and she could feel the desire to come starting to build again. “I already feel like I need to do that again.”

“I know, I feel it, too. But I really need to go. I’ll need to go into the DEO as soon as possible.”

The DEO. God, Lena hated that place. She pushed off of Supergirl, rolling to the other side of the bed. “I'd like to remain informed, if you don't mind.”

Supergirl nodded, sitting up. “I'll call you.”

The next thing she knew, the hero had sped through getting dressed and was flying through the open window. She felt her absence like a punch to the gut.

She didn't want her to leave. She wanted to call her back and order her to get on her hands and knees so that she could fuck her from behind. Then she would keep her there until she was spent—

Lena shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. One hormone addled dalliance per rut was all she was allowing. Right now, she needed to jump in the shower and wash the omega's scent from her skin. Then she could deal with her rapidly growing erection. She had to have some lotion somewhere around her apartment…


	2. Chapter 2

Kara landed on the balcony of the DEO and immediately, twenty pairs of eyes found her. Looking past everyone, she zeroed in on the one person she was most anxious to see. Alex’s nostrils were flared as the breeze that carried her into the building wafted her scent to her sister.

“What the HELL did you do?”

Kara flinched. Why did her sister have to be so loud sometimes? “Alex, please calm down,” she hissed, her eyes darting from agent to agent. Even though she’d already had sex, she was still under the influence of her heat and she was particularly sensitive to criticism at the moment.

“Oh, please. Everyone here can smell the mating pheromones on you a mile away. You reek.” Despite her harsh words, her sister lowered her voice.

“Can we just go somewhere a little more private?”

Alex grabbed by the wrist and Kara pushed down her instinctual urge to fight off any touch but her mate’s, allowing Alex to haul her into the DEO's medbay. When the door was firmly shut, Alex rounded on her. “Now, tell what the hell happened. Because last thing I heard, you were handling a situation at Lena's apartment—no!” Alex gaped. “She's an alpha?”

“Yeah.” She sat down on one of the stools.

“Kara, don't tell me you two…”

She hung her head. “Yeah.”

Alex sighed. “Okay, let me get you one of your morning after pills.”

“Actually, that’s not the only reason I came.” She gingerly swept her hair over her shoulder to reveal the angry bite that was stained with red.

Alex’s eyes widened and she reached a hand out to softly trace the bite. “Oh my god. She bit you?” Kara nodded. Her sister’s eyes flashed with anger. “Goddamn alphas, I’m gonna kill her!”

Kara felt a spike of fear. “Alex, no! It wasn’t her fault.”

“It wasn’t her—” Alex drew her hand across her face. “Kara, she bit you!”

She shook her head. “I asked her to.”

“What?”

Kara stood from the stool and began to pace, throwing her hands in the air. “I was in heat. I wanted her to bite me. I thought she wouldn’t be able to break the skin.”

“How did she do that? She’s supposed to be human!”

“She is human,” she assured her.

“But your powers?” Alex asked.

“I flew here. My powers seem more or less intact.” She wished there was someone she could talk to but her cousin was a beta and it felt wrong asking her mother’s AI about this.

“We need to run a few tests.” Alex switched into doctor mode. She drew her blood, checked her blood pressure, and even stuck her in the MRI machine.

Kara was still in the tube when her heat peaked again, sooner than she anticipated, and she had trouble keeping still, the desire to put her hand under her skirt becoming nearly unbearable. “Alex, are you almost done?”

A low beep sounded. “Almost, but you need to keep still.”

She groaned, having a hard time keeping her hormones in check. After a couple more minutes, the need to come was building again and she whined, squeezing her thighs together.

Alex’s voice came over the intercom. “Crap, okay, Kara hold on, we’re almost done.”

As a beta, Alex didn’t have a perfect frame of reference for how demanding heats could be but she had seen Kara in the throes before (unfortunately) and knew how painful they could be for her. An eternity later, Alex hit the button that ended the scan and Kara scrambled off the table.

“Alex,” she whined, her hands shaking.

“Alright, do you need me to drive you?”

Kara shook her head. Driving would take too long.

Alex nodded. “Okay, I’ll call you when I have an answer to why she was able to bite you or if I’m able to reformulate the claim dissolvent.”

Kara sped out of headquarters, rushing to get to her apartment. The second she was past the bay windows, her clothes were off and she had grabbed a vibrator from her bedside table. She buried it deep inside of herself, working the toy in and out while a steady buzzing filled her ears.

Forty minutes later, she was drenched with sweat, her hair plastered to the back of her neck but no closer to relieving her heat. Usually, she’d be three orgasms in by now but, for some reason, her body was resististing, craving something she couldn’t put her finger on. The buzzing in her hands sputtered and faded as the motor died and she threw the damn thing to the floor in frustration. Her usual methods weren’t working and she was just getting more and more keyed up.

“Okay, Kara, focus,” she murmured, closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind.

Lena’s face appeared behind her eyelids and she felt her arousal spike. Desperate, Kara let her fingers graze over her clit as she replayed the events of that morning in her mind. She pictured the look on Lena’s face when she was standing over her, dark and wanting. She tried to recapture the way Lena had played with her breasts, mimicking the movements with her own fingers. Finally, she was able to let go, convulsing around her own fingers.

The next several hours passed with more of the same. She worked her vibrator in and out of herself while remembering the feeling of Lena’s dick inside of her. She fingered herself in the shower, shuddering as she imagined what Lena’s cum would feel like on her tongue. She moaned while on her hands and knees in the middle of her bed, picturing Lena taking her from behind rather than the plastic dildo she was using. Finally, she came with Lena’s name on her tongue, with her legs spread on the bed canting her hips so hard that the bedframe had drifted several feet across the room.

And when the waves of pleasure had finally dissipated, Kara leaned back against the pillows, blinked up at the ceiling, her chest heaving. “I am so screwed.”

* * *

 

Kara spun in her chair, waiting for her sister.

She was back at the DEO, her heat finally over. Alex had called her in to test out a serum she'd made to reverse the bite so as soon as she called Kara had flown right over.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her as she entered the room. “You seem to be feeling better.” She set down a heavy opaque box on the lab table closest to Kara.

“Yeah,” she said. Her heat had lasted a grand total of thirty-six hours, virtually half the time it normally would have. She gave Alex a small smile. “It's weird.”

“Not that weird. You mated during your heat. That cuts down on the time.” Alex drew a green-tipped syringe from the box. “I'm going to inject this directly into the bite. Hold still.”

Kara stopped spinning and tilted her head to the side to give her sister better access to her neck. She grit her teeth and hissed as the point of the needle punctured her skin. “Ow, ow, ow.”

“I know, almost done.” Alex pushed down on the plunger and Kara felt as whatever liquid was in the syringe seeped into her system. “Okay, done.”

Kara rubbed the spot on her neck. “How long before we know if it works?”

“We should be able to tell fairly soon. If I got it right, the bite will fade within the next several hours.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

She shook her head. “Don't thank me yet.”

“So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

They chatted about their plans for the upcoming weekend, and were in the middle of discussing the merits of hosting another friendsgiving when Kara felt a burning sensation in the general vicinity of the bite.

“Ah!” She slapped her hand over the area and felt liquid under her hand. “What the…?”

“What is it? What's wrong?” Alex jolted forward, eyes wide. Kara removed her hand and Alex cursed. “It's the serum. Your body is rejecting it and forcing it out.”

Kara grit her teeth as the remainder of the failed cure left her system. “Okay, that sucked.”

“I have one more to try,” Alex said, fumbling through her box.

“Why didn't we try this one first?”

“Because I'm twenty percent less sure this one will work.” Alex held up the second syringe. “But it's up to you.”

“Hit me with it.” Kara closed her eyes.

This time, her cry of pain could be heard from Metropolis.

* * *

 

Lena pulled at the collar of her shirt, her skin feeling taut beneath the restricting clothing. Even after a marathon session alone in her bedroom, she was still feeling irritable and tightly wound.

She turned in her chair to look out the window, gazing out to the National City skyline. She half expected to see a flash of red and blue cape weaving in and out of the buildings. Honestly, she was surprised she hadn’t heard from the hero yet. Was she able to find a way to reverse the bite? She’d asked to be kept informed and while she didn’t expect to be the first on her call list, she had expected to hear something by now.

Her intercom buzzed. “Ms. Luthor, I have Ms. Danvers here to see you.”

Lena paused. She realized that she hadn’t heard from Kara since the first day she started her change. Which was odd. Surely, Kara would have reached out to make sure that she was okay after the way they'd ended their call? She hit the intercom. “Go ahead and let her in.”

Her office door opened and Kara entered. Her head was down, her hands wringing the strap of her crossbody bag. “Lena, hey.”

“Kara, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you the other day.” She crossed the office, intent on sinking into a hug and savoring Kara’s soothing presence but the somber look on the other woman’s face had her stopping halfway there.

Before the change, people could still pick up on people’s scents but it was harder to distinguish mood or intent unless they were in rut or heat. After the change, though, you were typically able to pick up on everyone’s individual scent even between these times. Even without being overly familiar with how Kara had smelled before, she could still sense that something was off. Almost as if there was something masking her true scent.

“Kara, are you alright?”

“What?” Her eyes widened. “Oh, right. The break in.”

“I assume it was you that sent Supergirl to my rescue.”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Kara removed the bag she had over her shoulder, letting it drop to the floor.

Lena hesitated, her pulse quickening. For some reason, she was dreading whatever Kara was about to say. “Is everything alright?”

“No.” Kara pulled up the sleeve on her left arm, revealing a thin silver band on her wrist. “But I said I’d keep you informed, so here goes.”

“Kara, what—?” She stopped speaking as Kara removed her bracelet and a new scent began emanating from her friend’s skin. It was the same scent that had clung to her sheets and fueled her orgasms for the last two days. “You—”

Kara let her hair down and pulled her glasses off, letting her hands drift down to unbutton the top three buttons of her shirt. Sure enough, beneath the pastel button down was the vibrant blue, red, and yellow crest.

Lena strode forward, anger rolling off her in waves. She reached out with her right hand, threading her fingers into Kara’s newly freed tresses and forced her head to the side, pulling down the collar of her shirt. A battery of emotions fought for prominence inside of her. Anger at being lied to for one, a sort of mental dissonance as her images of Kara and Supergirl merged in her mind, and a sick arousal at the knowledge that her mark was still there, clear as day.

She released her grip and turned away, retreating behind her desk. “So you haven’t found a way to reverse it?”

“No.” Her voice was thick. “Alex tried adapting current medication but it isn’t going well.”

She nodded. “I’ll begin my own research.”

“Lena—”

She held up her hand. “Don’t.” She couldn't deal with this right now. “I’ll call your sister directly and see if she’ll forward me a few of your samples. We don’t have much time left.”

She sat back at her desk and pulled her laptop towards her, a clear sign that Kara was effectively dismissed. There was a beat where Lena thought Kara would speak, yell, fly at her, basically anything for a reaction, but all she got was a muffled sniffle. Lena could sense the sadness coming off of Kara in her scent, but she kept her head down resolutely as Kara was headed, downtrodden, towards the door.

She pulled up the security feeds on her screen, watching until Kara was outside of the building, trying to order her thoughts. So there it was. Her best friend was Supergirl and she'd lied to her since the moment they'd met. Now they were in a race of time to reverse a bite that would tie Kara to her in a very permanent way.

“Damn it!” She slammed her hands down on to her desk.

The intercom beeped. “Ms. Luthor, is everything okay?”

“Yes, sorry. Please clear my schedule. I have an urgent project that is going to require my immediate attention.”

“Right away.”

Rubbing her temples, she took several deep breaths before pulling out her phone and dialing one Alex Danvers.

“Luthor,” Alex said tersely.

Lena sighed. Obviously their friendship was in jeopardy after this newest turn of events. “Agent Danvers.”

Lena heard Alex exhale. “She told you, then?”

“Yes. What have you discovered so far?”

Alex recounted the tests and drugs they'd tried and their effects. They discussed several new ideas and Lena jotted down a new notes. Alex promised to have all the necessary materials messengered over within the hour.

“Thank you, I'll make sure her samples aren't handled by anyone other than me.”

“Lena…”

“Yes?” She was expecting some kind of threat on pain of death if she misused the samples or some kind of demand that she sign some non-disclosure agreement to keep her from revealing Kara's secret.

“She always wanted to tell you, you know. I'm sorry to say that I discouraged her longer than I probably should have.”

Lena knew how much influence Alex had over Kara. She could see how if Kara was on the fence about revealing herself, Alex would have tipped the scales. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Once a Luthor…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the long wait. The holidays took up most of my time and then I spent most of January sick. But here is a new chapter for your enjoyment.

People were bustling on the sidewalk outside of the LCorp building, with a healthy amount of the foot traffic coming and going from the building itself. Further up, employees worked diligently in view of the ceiling to floor windows. Towards the top of the building, a small balcony protruded from floor connected to an astonishingly humble office for the CEO of a multibillion dollar company—

“Kara, did you hear me?”

Kara blinked, her vision zoomed back from LCorp several blocks away to the lunch table that she was sharing with James at CatCo. “Sorry, what?”

James’ brow creased. “Are you sure you're okay? You really haven't been yourself lately.”

She wasn't surprised that James was concerned. She couldn't deny that she'd been in a funk lately. For one, it had been about a week since she'd last seen Lena and she wasn't handling it well. Part of it was the sting of rejection she felt when Lena dismissed her from the office, influenced by her newly mated hormones, and the other half was the knot of regret for having hurt her best friend. It was making her overly emotional and she couldn't help but dwell on it at the end of the day when she had no articles to write and no one to save.

Kara shook her head. “Yeah, James. I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? Because you look a little flushed. And, are you sweating?”

Kara reached up and wiped a drop of perspiration from her hairline. “I'm fine, it's just warm today.”

It was true, the weather had been unusually toasty (thanks global warming) and they were eating on CatCo's balcony. Well, James was eating, Kara was just picking at her leftover fries.

“Anyways, what were you saying?”

James looked like he didn't quite believe her but he let it drop. “I was asking if you got your last article in to Snapper…”

Kara finished her meal, managing to continue a proper conversation with James. They hadn't exactly been close lately but it still warmed her to know he cared.

They parted ways and Kara returned to the bullpen. She tried to focus on her work, fact checking for a few co-workers since she was between projects, when she again found her focus drifting back to LCorp.

Suddenly there were stubby fingers snapping in front of her face, making her jump. “Danvers!”

“What? I mean, um, yes?” She blinked focusing her vision back on her boss.

Snapper was in front of her, face unimpressed. “Now that you've got your head back down from the clouds. I was saying…”

But what he was saying she missed because it was then that her phone chimed, with the special DEO notification that Winn had set up so only she could hear. “Crap.”

Making up some excuse, she fled CatCo and flew to headquarters. Alex and a few others were gathered around the main computer terminal, studying something on the screen.

Kara landed besides them, placing her hands on her hips. “What do we got?”

Alex turned to her, her eyes narrowing. “Cadmus goons. They're trying to rob a government lab.”

“Any particular reason?” Not that Cadmus needed a reason to create mayhem but it was always better to be prepared.

“Sources say there's nuclear material headed to be disposed of,” another agent answered. “It was meant to be moved shortly.”

Alex nodded. “We don't want to let them get their hands on it.”

“I'm on it,” Kara said.

It didn't take long to reach the robbery, the facility in chaos. The chain-link fence had a large hole torn through it, smoke rose from the white buildings inside in wide columns, and there were the faint sound of screams from inside. Scanning the buildings, she spotted the only people who weren't running the facility.

Floating ten feet in the air, she hovered behind the seven crooks that were busy loading a van with metal boxes. “You know, I'm fairly certain that you guys weren't the ones scheduled to make the pick up. I'm reporting you to doordash.”

“It's Supergirl! Scatter!” One of them shouted, dropping a box and making a run for it.

A second goon grabbed his compatriot by the collar of his jacket. “Do you want to be the one to tell Ms. Luthor we're empty handed?”

Kara's head snapped to attention. She knew they didn't mean Lena but she still felt that familiar ache in her chest at the thought of her best friend.

“I'll take care of this.” He pulled a gun from his back. “Lillian always has the best toys.”

Kara's eyes widened. She had no idea what that weapon would do if it hit her. She tried to fly out of the way but there was a flash of light and then nothing.

~~~

Kara blinked up against the overhead light, quickly recognizing the ceiling in the medical bay of the DEO. She moved to sit up, groaning.

Alex rushed to her side. “Careful, Kara.”

“Did they get away?”

“No. We got 'em. But you need to lie back.” Alex pushed fruitlessly at her shoulder. “We don't know what effects that weapon may have. Your temp is elevated, but other than that it looks like a typical energy blast. Brainy's testing it now.”

“I feel fine, Alex.” And she did. Sore, but fine.

“What happened? I saw the security tape and you just floated there while he took aim.”

“Yeah, I was...distracted.” Thinking about Lena.

Alex stared at her intently. “I'm worried about you. You've been distracted a lot lately.”

She couldn't help it. It was almost as if...

Kara wiped her brow with the back of her hand and found several beads of sweat. “No, no, this can't be right.”

“What is it?”

“I think… I think I'm starting to get my heat.”

Alex shook her head. “But you just had one. It hasn't even been a month yet!”

“I don't know,” she said, swinging her legs off the bed. “I should get home.”

“Kara—”

“Please, Alex?” All she wanted right now was a shower and her own bed.

Alex relented. “Fine. I'll call and check on you later.”

Kara pulled her sister into a hug. “Thanks, Alex.”

* * *

“This is impossible!” Lena threw her pen down on the table, hissing when the casing cracked and began leaking ink everywhere.

It had been two weeks of being stuck in her lab. Two weeks of looking at the same samples of kryptonian cells. Two weeks at introducing those cells with serums meant to cause the cells to revert back to their unmated state. Two weeks of complete failure.

Well, not complete failure. Because while her latest serums hadn't effected kryptonian cells, they worked fantastically with human cells. At this rate, she was going to be able to release an LCorp bite reversal serum that would work better than the leading pharmaceutical drugs and release it at a fraction of the cost.

Lena removed the gloves she was wearing, now covered in black ink, tossing the mess into the trash. She was aggravated and exhausted but she couldn't let it get to her. After all, it wasn't her that would suffer if she failed.

As the omega of an unexpected mating bite, Kara would be susceptible to more intense heats because her body would expect them to be satisfied by a partner. Making things even more awkward for Kara, as an alpha that unwillingly mated an omega, she broke the law. She could be thrown in jail if Kara pressed charges. Not that she thought Kara would. But people might ask her about her mate and what would she say then?

Her phone rang, interrupting her brooding, and she answered with a slight snarl in her voice. “What!?”

“Whoa, chill out there, killer.” Lena pulled back to spot the name ‘Alex Danvers’ flashing at the top.

“Alex,” she said in lieu of greeting. “Was there something I could do for you?”

Alex let out a long sigh. “We have a problem.”

“And what's that?” She huffed. Her patience for this conversation was already wearing thin.

“You need to stop avoiding my sister.”

Lena leaned back in her chair. She had been avoiding Kara. She was still processing her feelings over being lied to and, of course, there was the guilt over the unwilling mating.

“Did she ask you to call me?” Getting her sister to do her legwork didn't seem like Kara at all.

“No, but...Kara's in heat.”

Her eyes widened. “What?” She looked at her calendar. “No, she isn't due until the 12th!” She should still have another ten days to find a cure.

“I know. We couldn't have anticipated. It's because she's kryptonian. She's going to cycle more quickly until the her hormones settle.”

Lena dropped her head heavily on her desk. “So that's it. We're too late.” The bite was permanent. Guilt settled over her.

“Kara's not doing well.”

“What do you mean?” She raised her head up, her pulse beginning to race.

“This heat seems to be much more intense. And she's having trouble. I mean she's practically destroyed her room. I offered to have her moved to the medbay here to ride it out but she just keeps asking for you.”

Lena closed her eyes. “Alex, I can't—surely, she doesn't actually want me there!”

“Lena, it's already day two. She can't withstand much more than this.”

She grit her teeth. “I'm on my way.”

She hung up the call, pocketing her phone. It was time to face the music.

~~~

Lena crossed the hallway to Kara's apartment at a brisk pace, only pausing when she arrived at the door. She turned the door handle, unsurprised when she found it open. She used to find Kara's penchant for leaving her door unlocked irritating, irresponsible for a woman living alone in the big city, but now it made sense. Anyone that dared break in while Kara was inside would find a fully powered kryptonian to contend with.

Lena let herself in, locking the door behind her. “Kara?”

The apartment was awash with light from the mid-morning sun, a stark difference from the fluorescent brightness of the lab or the tinted windows in her SUV. The kitchen and living room looked much he same as the last time Lena had been here—a few dishes in the sink, Lena's favorite wine on top of the fridge, Kara's favorite fuzzy blanket thrown over the arm of the couch—but there was the unmistakable scent of an omega in heat, saturating the air.

The scent assaulted her senses, clouding her mind and causing her dick to harden. She wanted to find her omega and—

A muffled sob met her ears, breaking through her previous thoughts. Tightening the grip her bag, she rounded the corner, stopping in her track at the sight before her.

When Alex said Kara had destroyed her room, she wasn't kidding. The legs on the bottom half of the bed where broken putting the mattress directly on the floor and the bench that had been at the foot of the bed was cracked and pushed into Kara's chest of drawers. She stepped further into the room, kicking aside loose batteries and pieces of silicone in various colors of what she assumed used to be dildos.

And there in the middle of the bed was Kara. She was tangled in a nest of shredded blankets and sheets, naked and thrashing. Her normally blonde tresses were dark with sweat, plastered to her neck and forehead. Her eyes were shut tight, her fights clenched and chest heaving as she tried in vein to find a comfortable position.

“Oh god, Kara!” She rushed to the bed, dropping her bag beside her.

“Lena,” Kara moaned, pain evident on her face. “Please, please. I'm sorry.” She was sobbing. “I'm so sorry.”

“No, no, no.” Lena shushed her, reaching for her face. “It's okay. I'm here.” She brushed back Kara's hair, cupping her cheeks. The heat coming off her skin nearly had Lena pulling her hands back instinctively. “You're burning up.”

This was far beyond what she had learned in school. Was Kara’s temperature too high? Surely it was at an unsafe level for any human but what about a kryptonian?

“I'm going to get some ice.” Lena made to pull back but Kara let go of the sheets and brought her hands up to circle around Lena's wrists. “No! Don't go! Please!”

“Tell me what to do, Kara. What do you need?”

“I just need you. Please?”

Lena sucked a breath in, her heart breaking. Kara sounded so desperate. So she gave in, trusting her instincts to guide her. “Get rid of these sheets. They're in my way.”

Kara pushed the linens to the floor. Her leg got caught in one and the sound of ripping sheets filled the air as she freed herself.

She shed her coat and blazer, her hands going to the buttons of her blouse but didn't bother removing her bra. She kicked off her heels, her skirt and panty hose the next to go. Her cock, partially hard just from the pheromones in the room, sprung free as she pushed down her underwear.

Lena fished the box of condoms out of her purse. She'd picked them up on the way over, unwilling to leave things to chance any longer. It would be her first time using one and she tore open the foil, removing the condom. She gripped herself with her dominant hand, slowly stroking herself while breathing deeply and filling her lungs with the mating hormones in the air.

She hummed at the scent, feeling her cock stiffen. She rolled the plastic over herself down to the base. It fit snugly except for the slack at the bottom for her knot. “Get over to the edge and get on your hands and knees.”

Kara groaned. She got up on shaky limbs, arranging her body at the edge of the mattress. Lena stepped up behind her and ran a hand from the base of Kara's back up towards her head. Kara shivered, the muscles of her back taut.

“Get down,” Lena said, punctuating her statement with a rough push between the shoulder blades.

Whether it was because of the kryptonian's preoccupied state or simply because she was completely compliant, the top half of Kara's body flopped to the mattress giving Lena an unobstructed view of her ass and pussy. She was beautiful like this—she always was, truthfully—but now especially. In the few moments that Lena had been able to sleep, her dreams had been plagued by visions like this, with Kara bent over and whining for her cock.

The reality was so much better.

“Are you ready for me?” She pushed two fingers into Kara's center, testing.

Kara's pussy was hot and wet, tightly gripping her fingers. Lena groaned. She couldn't wait to feel that heat wrapped around her dick again.

“Please, please,” Kara whined, thrusting her hips back to try and take Lena's fingers in deeper.

Even knowing that they were one in the same, it was different seeing Kara like this rather than their last encounter which Lena still classified as a night with Supergirl.

That night had been fueled by her change and her lingering hurt and anger at Supergirl. But looking at Kara now, in her apartment surrounded by her fuzzy blankets and scattered art supplies, the knot in Lena's chest that had taken root since the reveal loosened and dissipated. All she wanted now was to soothe and care for Kara.

But that wasn't what she needed. Her night with Supergirl had revealed another side to her best friend. A side that craved a forceful hand in her pleasure.

Lena growled, removing her fingers and slapping Kara's pussy, hard. The omega startled and then moaned.

“Who's the alpha here?” She demanded. “I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready; not when some needy omega presents herself. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sorry, alpha,” Kara said, looking over her shoulder at Lena with hunger in her eyes and not sounding sorry in the least.

She nodded her approval. “I should have fucked you like this the first time. You’ll be able to take my cock so much deeper like this.”

Kara moaned at her words, pushing her chest further into the mattress. Unwilling to deny either of them any longer, Lena sank the head of her cock into Kara's pussy, drawing a loud moan from each of them.

Without the cloud of rutting hormones, she was able to control herself. Last time, all she could think about was getting to her own climax as quickly as possible. But now, she was able to fully appreciate the sensations and she was determined to give Kara everything she needed to calm her heat.

Giving a snap of her hips, she sunk in deeper until they were flush together. Her hips fit perfectly against the curve of Kara's ass, as if the omega was made only for her.

“I could get used to this,” she whispered, knowing that Kara could hear her. Kara shivered beneath her. “Are you ready?”

“Lena,” she whined. “More than ready.”

“Okay, baby, here we go.” She pulled out until the tip was rubbing against Kara's outer lips and dove back in with a roll of her hips. She set a steady pace, drawing a series of litanies from Kara's lips.

She gripped Kara by the hips and knelt on the bed, using Kara's body for leverage to drive herself deeper. She could tell that Kara was barrelling towards her release from the way her muscles were trembling beneath her hands. At this point she'd probably only need a little bit more...

She threaded her fingers through Kara's damp hair, pulling her head back sharply and forcing her body into a beautiful arch. “Next time you're going to have to work for my cock. I won't give it to you until I've had you on your knees and I'm coming down your throat. Would you like that, Kara? Answer me.” She gave an extra hard thrust.

“Yes! I want that!” Kara cried, her hands digging holes into the mattress in front of her.

God, she was going to have to get Kara a new bed, this one was practically destroyed. Half formed ideas rolled around her mind about reinforced furniture and red sun lamps for during her heats.

Kara seemed beyond words, writhing and moaning beneath her. As it was the last time, the combination of noise and heady scent drove Lena forward and her own body tightened and she could feel the base of her dick begin to swell. Her thrusts became more frantic, losing the rhythm she'd worked for.

“I'm going to knot you. You're going to take everything I give you, aren't you, baby?”

Kara cried out and she nodded her head against the grip Lena had on her hair. When the bulge was just larger than the opening, she gave a harsh thrust, forcing her knot into Kara's hot center. The stretch was enough to send Kara over the edge and she screamed through her climax.

Kara clamped down on her cock, triggering her own orgasm. Lena gave a few restricted thrusts trying to guide them both through it before practically collapsing over the omega's back. Kara didn't seem capable of holding them both up so down they went, still connected, with Lena above her.

Lena shifted, drawing a pained gasp from Kara but managed to roll them until they were mostly on one side. “There we go,” she said, wiping hair away from Kara's face. “You did so good.”

For several long minutes, Lena continued the gentle praise, holding Kara close while her center continued to milk her cock. Kara shivered against her, her breathing evening out and the aftermath of her climax fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Anything in particular you'd like to see? I'm thinking one or two more before we're at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that question about the boat that if you replace all the pieces, is it still the same boat? That's what this chapter was like for me. So many rewrites. Anyways, here we are at last.( Not the end, just the chapter)

It wasn't long before Kara had fallen asleep, the toll of her heat catching up with her. Lena stayed in bed beside her, watching the slow rise and fall of Kara’s chest as the sunlight waned outside the apartment.

The moment Kara had stepped into her office, Lena had been drawn to her; the bright eyes that she tried to hide behind heavy frames, the small indent from the scar at her eyebrow, the way she pressed her lips together when she tried to keep from smiling. She pressed in close to Kara’s back, trailing her fingers through Kara’s hair, and lightly nuzzled the space connecting her neck and shoulder. She felt so peaceful, the scent coming off Kara’s skin a balm to her frazzled nerves. It pushed down the hunger she’d previously felt after spending another fruitless night in her lab, filling her with the pride and calm that came with satisfying and being close to her omega.

Lena shook her head. Kara wasn't hers; no matter what that half healed scar on Kara's neck said. She remembered back when she thought she'd present as an omega, offhandedly wishing Kara was a beta or alpha. In a twisted way she had gotten what she wanted—a way to bind herself to Kara, whether Kara wanted to or not. God, she really was a Luthor.

Guilt gnawed at her and she pulled back from her position. Kara stirred but didn't wake, and Lena used the opportunity to get out of bed. She gathered her clothing and retreated to the bathroom.

Lena looked for, and found, a washcloth and wet it with warm water before cleaning between her legs. She would have loved to take a shower, but she didn't want to impose further or wake Kara. Exiting the bathroom, Lena took a moment to take stock of the damage to the room—the divots in the hardwood, the broken furniture—all of it broken because Kara had been here suffering alone.

Lena had always loved being in Kara’s apartment; the open windows, the furniture picked for comfort rather than appearances,  the eclectic decorations that all screamed of Kara's artistic touch. Before, Lena had assumed that she felt so comfortable here because it was the exact opposite of the home she's grown up in and that her own apartment was sterile and impersonal in comparison. But now, she wondered if she hadn't been unconsciously been drawn to Kara's omega even before she'd presented.

Lena filed her musings away for later and focused on what she could do right away for Kara. She grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and spread it over Kara’s bare body. With her heat, there wasn't much chance of Kara getting cold but it made her feel better all the same.

She started with collecting as much of the trash as she could, filling Kara's bathroom trash with hunks of plastic and used batteries. The next step was to gather all the discarded bedding and separate what was still usable and what had been shredded. She managed to get around the room without waking Kara, impressive since the usual walkway around the bed was blocked. In the end, Lena determined that the comforter was safe, most likely thrown from the bed before Kara’s heat really set in; the sheets were trash, Lena had seen that damage first hand; and two out of three pillows had survived, the stuffing from the murdered pillow had thankfully not spread too far.

She retrieved her phone and took a few photos of the ruined furniture. The bench, luckily, was still easily distinguishable—that would make it easier to match. The chest of drawers only needed one fixture repaired but she added it to the list anyways, along with a new bed frame and mattress. Sending them off, it wasn't a minute later that her phone was vibrating in her hand.

Dashing from the bedroom to the windows at the edge of the living room, Lena answered her phone at a whisper. “Hello, Jess.”

“Ms. Luthor, hello.” The faint sound of typing could be heard from the other line. “You need replacements of the items you forwarded?”

“Yes.” Lena silently prayed that Jess wouldn't press her for any details. Her assistant was oddly invested in her friendship with Kara and in the last few weeks she'd made a point of asking Lena why Kara hadn't been by in so long.

“You indicated the specifics for the bench and dresser but no details about the bed. And in the picture, is that a whole in the mattress?” Jess’s incredulousness was easy to distinguish.

Perhaps she'd spoken too soon (so to speak). She coughed. “As you can see, the current mattress has hardly any support. I’d like a higher quality mattress selected. Make it the same type I have at home.” Kara had once said her mattress felt like a cloud.

“Of course, I still have those details. The other items shouldn't be too hard to get, I believe they're _Ikea_ products. Any preference on the bed frame?”

“Simple, metal. Do you know if i could get one made out of _nth_ metal?” Supergirl had once told her that nth metal was strong, even for her.

“If they don't I believe we have a vendor who could custom build one. When would you like these by?” She could hear Jess’s curiosity in her tone but she, thankfully, breezed past it.

“As soon as possible, if you could.”

“And where will we be sending the items?”

Dammit, Jess had her there. “Have...everything delivered to Kara's apartment.”

There was a long pause. “I'll get this done right away.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “Thanks, Jess.”

Hanging up, Lena decided to turn her attention to the kitchen. She knew Kara would be hungry when she woke up, to be fair Kara was always hungry, but the toll of her heat would make her especially ravenous. She opened Kara's fridge but the only things inside were leftover thai food and Alex’s brand of cheap beer.

Clicking her tongue, she once again picked up her phone and texted Jess that she would like copious amounts food delivered to her current location. She decided on Italian for its hardy fare, requesting a full lasagna, pizza, and several choices of pasta entrées. Jess replied back a confirmation number and a link to a doordash account that had the driver's details and an estimated time of arrival. With nothing pressing left, Lena rolled up her sleeves and started in on the dishes in the sink.

* * *

Kara woke slowly, her mind returning to consciousness just as the light faded outside her windows. The last time she’d been aware, it was mid-morning and Lena had arrived. What happened after was fuzzy until she shifted her legs and was met with a pleasant soreness. The details of their mating came back to her quickly, bringing a blush to Kara’s cheeks. She was embarrassed that Lena had seen her that way but it had just been so _bad_.

And of course Lena had come; Lena always came when she needed her. Turning, Kara expected to see Lena, maybe still asleep, maybe writing an email on her phone, but she was greeted with an empty mattress.

“Lena?” She called out, anxiety clawing at the edges of her mind. She let her senses reach out but her apartment was empty.

Her brain conjured up every possible threat, from assassins, to kidnappers, to the very real possibility that Lena had simply come to soothe her heat but still wanted nothing to do with her. She reached out for a pillow to clutch to her chest but came across nothing but the knitted throw she usually kept on her couch. She gave a small sniffle and shook her head. No, that was just leftover mating hormones making her overly emotional. Rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, Kara kicked off the throw blanket and got to her feet.

Kara headed to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and then slipped back into her bedroom. She winced when her toe caught on a small hole in her flooring. It didn't hurt, but fixing her floor was probably going to cost a fortune. She glanced around for the remainder of the mess she'd made in the midst of her heat but it seemed that Lena had tidied up while she slept.

Sighing, she rummaged through her dresser, picking out a big t-shirt that fell to mid-thigh and pulling it over her head. She desperately wished that Lena had stayed. Kara had missed her fiercely in the past few weeks and she wanted another chance to try and repair...whatever it was they had. This whole situation had long ago become more than just scratching a sexual itch and Kara was determined not to let their relationship end just because they had given in to their biological urges.

“Just put it on the table,” a low voice said, seemingly to themselves.

Forgetting that she was only in a t-shirt, Kara headed for the living room. She paused a few feet from the kitchen when she saw her front door wide open and an unfamiliar man in her entryway.

“Um, excuse me?” Kara’s eyes narrowed. He was around her age, and a beta according to his scent profile. Even so, she didn’t like they way his eyes dilated when he took in her scent.

“Oh, uh…” He pointed to the half open door in explanation.

A familiar voice sounded from the hallway. “Kara?”

“Lena?” The anxiety she’d felt since waking lessened.

“I’m here.” Lena appeared in view carrying a bag of food. That was when Kara noticed the three bags the beta had placed a on her dining table. Lena added hers to the table.

There was a beat of awkward silence where the delivery guy was caught up staring. He was taking deep breaths and his eyes were a bit glazed. Lena looked between them, her eyes lingering on Kara's legs before stepping between her and the beta with a glare.

“You can go now.” Lena spoke with what Kara called her ‘boardroom voice’ and it sent a shiver down her spine.

It had the desired effect. The beta quailed before her. “Right. Have a good day.” He fled the apartment.

Lena shut the door, perhaps a bit harder than she usually would, before hitting the lock. “Sorry about that. I meant to be back before you woke up. Are you hungry?”

Kara took a tentative step forward. “You stayed? And ordered food?”  

“I figured you would be hungry.” Lena was lacking the cold, sharp, demeanor that had plagued Kara's memories since their last encounter. Instead, before her was the Lena she had fallen for in the late night Belly Burger runs and quiet movie nights snuggled on her couch. “There's a whole lasagna here for you.”

The mention of food brought her hunger back to the forefront of her mind and they spent the next few minutes focused on food. Not wanting to sit at the table, Kara settled herself on the couch with the entire lasagna and a fork. Lena grabbed her own utensil and sat in the nearest armchair. Kara pushed down the twinge of disappointment she felt that Lena wasn't sitting next to her.

It was quiet while she wolfed down her lasagna and the chicken alfredo and five pieces of garlic bread. If she ignored the past few weeks, she could pretend that it was just another movie night. Kara was debating whether or not to start in on the lamb risotto when she realized that Lena was staring at her.

“What? Do I have sauce on my face?” Kara reached up and patted her cheeks.

Lena shook her head, her gaze down. “No. I just—” she took a long breath. “I need to say something.”

“Okay…” she said slowly. Well, there went her movie night fantasy. “Shoot.”

“Kara, I'm sorry.” Lena's eyes bored into her and there was a look of complete dejection I'm those green irises. “I couldn't synthesize a bite reversal serum. I failed.”

Everything in Kara wanted to reach out and soothe her. “Lena that's not your fault. It's been like three weeks. It took Alex and Eliza years to come up with a contraceptive that would work for me.” She tried for a comforting smile but Lena looked at her like she was crazy.

“Kara, how are you not furious at me?”

That confused her. “Why would I be mad? If anything, you should be mad at me!” She was the one that had lied to her for years, had given in to a moment of weakness that had caused this whole mess. Lena, however, didn't seem to agree.

Lena jumped to her feet. “I'm the one that bit you! I marked you! Without consent!”

“I'm the one that wanted you to bite me! Sure, not for mating, but I still asked you—”

“You were in heat! I should have taken that into consideration.”

Kara got her feet too. Lena was blaming herself for that? “It was your first rut. You had no idea what to expect and I didn't even know a bite could puncture my skin!”

Lena shook her head. “I was so preoccupied with taking my anger out at Supergirl and ending my rut that I failed to consider the consequences.” Lena rushed forward and grabbed her hands. “I _never_ meant for it to be you.”

Despite the flash of heat that spread from where Lena touched her, Kara yanked her hands back. “Is that it? If I’d come as me, Kara, you wouldn't have done it?”

“Exactly!” Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

Kara clenched her jaw as her mind worked. So there it was. Lena wasn't interested in her at all. That night had only been to get one over on Supergirl and now Lena was simply burdened with her wellbeing. Blinking back tears, Kara turned her back on Lena. “You should go.”

“Kara, what?” She could hear Lena's pulse quicken. “But your heat is going to peak again, and soon. I can smell it.”

She made her way to the door, wrenching it open. “I'll deal with it.”

“How? The reason I came was because you _weren't_ dealing with it.” She could hear Lena’s desperation.

“No, you've made yourself clear. You only wanted to hate fuck Supergirl. You have no interest in me, and you're only here because you feel guilty. Well, I don't need your pity sex.”

“Kara, that's not what I meant.” Lena grabbed her arm and she shuddered.

Rao, her heat was peaking again. There was a throbbing between her legs that bordered on painful and Lena's hand on her arm wasn't helping.

Meanwhile, Lena was still speaking. “Kara, I meant that if my best friend had showed up that day I may have realized I wanted more than just to sink my knot in the first thing that moved. I meant that you didn't deserve the way it happened.”

“But Supergirl did?” She spoke louder than she'd intended, preoccupied with the heat growing beneath her skin. Beads of sweat were forming at her hairline and her t-shirt was starting to chafe against her skin. Everything in her screamed for her to stop arguing and submit to what her alpha wanted.

Lena's eyes widened. “No! God, Kara. No. No one deserved how it went down. And for that I'm sorry. You, Supergirl—” She shook her head—“had saved me _again,_ and then only tried to apologize and my rut was making it impossible to think. Not that that's any excuse.”

She was trying so hard to get her to understand. Lena was laying herself bare for her, maybe it was time to do the same.

Kara sighed and shut the door. “It not your fault. The reason Supergirl didn't stop you was because _I_ wanted you. In any way I could have you.” She headed back to the couch and she could hear Lena following close behind. Kara curled herself into the cushions and hugged her knees.

“You could have said something,” Lena said softly, taking a seat beside her. Kara took a deep breath and Lena's scent washed over her. It was soothing.

“I was already holding so much back from you. It wouldn't have been fair.”

Lena reached out for her, her hand resting on her thigh, and Kara gasped and had to fight the urge to spread her legs.

“It's time, isn't it?”

Kara let out a broken groan. “Yes.”

“Do you want this? It's your choice Kara. We can call Alex and see if she can sedate you through the worst of it. With enough time, I'm sure I could create a heat suppressant that would work for you.”

This was it. Lena was looking at her, eyes clear and determined, she was waiting for her to make the next move. It was time to be brave. “I want you.”

“Good. Because I want you, too,” Lena said, shifting closer.

Kara suddenly felt the pressure of Lena's manicured nails on her jaw, pulling her in. Kara went eagerly, her eyes slipping closed. Her body ignited by the first pass of Lena's lips, and she moaned when she felt a cool tongue asking for entrance. By the time Lena pulled back for breath, Kara was panting.

Lena wiped at her bottom lip and stood. “Your bed is entirely ruined so we'll have to do it here.”

Kara grabbed the bottom of her shirt and wrenched it off, tossing it aside. She was buzzing. This was a different feeling than before. The first time they'd been together there was the underlying guilt and the abrupt ending. The second time, she'd been too dazed to appreciate anything and had only wanted her heat to stop. But now, Lena was here and they were choosing each other and it felt _better_.

Lena's hands went to her waist and she began undoing the buttons of her skirt. “Now, I believe there was something you had to do before I gave you my cock again.” The garment fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. “Is that something you'd like to do?”

A shudder of arousal ran through her. “Yes.”

“Then get on your knees.”

Kara slid from the cushions, Lena's voice melting her. The first thing she saw was the sight of Lena's sinful black stilettos and pale skin as Lena stepped over her. She felt fingers tangle in her hair before she received a sharp tug and her head was yanked back.

“I've been waiting for this. You're not going to let me down are you?” Lena ran her thumbs along the waistband of her underwear, pushing the cloth down to about mid-thigh. Her penis was still soft and Kara found that her inner omega didn't like that.

She looked up at Lena, determined to please her alpha. “Can I start now?”

She was rewarded by Lena's nails scraping over her scalp as her head was pushed forward. “Get to it.”

Kara let Lena lead her, and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at the burgeoning scent of aroused alpha swirling around her. She stuck out her tongue to lick at the tip, drawing it into her mouth with a moan. Lena's hips rocked the tiniest bit and Kara heard her heart rate jump. She ran her tongue on the underside of Lena's dick, her omega pleased at the sensation of a cock stiffening and growing before her.

She drew Lena's dick fully into her mouth flattening her tongue and hollowing out her cheeks as she worked towards the base. Lena rocked into her, slowly at first, but became less restrained the longer they continued until she was practically rut ting down her throat. It felt so dirty, being here in front of Lena with her mouth full of cock but it fueled her heat even more. It wasn't long before she could feel her own arousal sliding down her thighs.

Lena must have known because the next thing Kara heard was the alpha hissing down at her. “Touch yourself,” she ordered.

Her body moved before she had fully processed Lena's words but her right hand grazed her clit and she shuddered.

Lena chuckled. “Good girl.”

Kara let herself get lost in the sensations of Lena thrusting into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, while she was playing with her own clit. Lena's knot that was beginning to grow at the base of her cock so that when Kara bottomed out, her lips were beginning to spread open.

Lena moaned above her and the grip on Kara's hair tightened. “I'm—I’m going to come!”

Kara lifted her gaze. Lena’s eyes were shut tight, her elegant mouth hanging open from the pleasure that Kara was giving her. Determined to coax every ounce of release from Lena that she could, Kara stopped her ministrations between her legs and brought both hands up to massage Lena's knot.

“Kara, shit—!”

The next moment Lena was emptying herself down her throat, and Kara was gratefully swallowing every last drop. Lena shuddered above her, groaning as she rode out her orgasm with Kara gently sucking on the tip. Finally, Kara felt a deliberate yank on her hair and she released Lena with a _pop_.

“You…” Lena breathed, her heart hammering. “Are far too good at that.”

Kara preened at that.

“Now, get your ass up and bend over the side of the couch.”

Kara hastened to obey, licking the last of Lena's come from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there but I wanted to give you all a little something something since it was such a feelings heavy chapter. Anyways, hoped you like it! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a short chapter but I just had to finish Kara's heat so that the story can move on. But the upside is that a newer chapter should be up faster.

Lena let out an instinctual growl as she watched Kara scramble up from the floor and drape herself over the edge of the couch. She was still painfully hard despite just climaxing, a byproduct of their mixed scents in the air and the incredibly arousing sight of Kara on her knees with her mouth around her cock.

God, she'd never be able to get that image out of her head; Kara completely naked, her hair mussed, skin flushed, the blue of her eyes nearly gone from how dilated they were. Lena shuddered.

_Mine_ , she wanted to growl.

She wanted to mark Kara again, to have her alpha scent permanently linger on Kara's skin so that others knew she was claimed. She wanted to put Kara on her knees again, to fuck her again and again, to breed her. She wanted everyone to see that Kara belonged to her and that no other alpha could ever do for her what she could.

The intensity of her thoughts shook her and for a moment she paused in her pursuit. After everything she'd put Kara through, she deserved for Lena to resist those baser desires.

“I–uh, condom,” she rasped out, heading for her purse on the table.

She used the interlude to clear her head, taking in deep breaths of unscented air. By the time she returned, the condom was in place and she had regained control of herself. Kara, however, was swiftly losing her control. The blonde was slowly grinding herself against the arm of the couch and there was growing damp spot on the fabric.

An eyebrow arched upwards. “Starting without me?”

“You were taking forever,” Kara said, her voice strained.

Lena stepped up behind her and ran her hands over the smooth skin of Kara's ass and legs. She could feel Kara tremble against her hands. She must have really been too far gone to help it. Those kryptonian heats were no joke.

Despite her intentions to reject her less noble instincts, her inner alpha couldn't help but huff at the thought of her omega starting without her. Raising one hand, she brought her palm down hard.

Kara grunted, her body arching against the couch. “Lena,” she whined.

“Don't be rude,” Lena said, dragging her manicured nails over the spot she'd just hit. “Or you won't get anything.”

Kara whined again, her ass swaying enticingly. Lena smirked and busied herself with rolling the condom over her length. When it was in place, she grasped Kara's hips and guided herself inside. A chorus of groans left both their mouths and she had to hold herself still as Kara's heat enveloped her.

“Are you always going to feel this good?” she asked, pushing forward. Her only answer was Kara's low moan as she slipped fully inside.

Lena set a brutal pace, her hips jogging with as much force as she could muster. Her right hand fell on Kara's backside again, and Lena squeezed her ass, her nails digging into her flesh hard enough to hurt a human but was just enough to drive the kryptonian omega crazy.

Kara's moans of pleasure grew in frequency and Lena could tell that she was quickly approaching climax by the way her cunt was milking her cock.

It felt so good being buried inside her, like Kara was made specifically for her. Lena wanted to growl out her possession and this time she didn't hold back. “MINE.”

“Yours!” Kara answered unexpectedly, responding to Lena's rumblings.

And, God, there it was. Kara was hers. Her omega.

Lena's movements became frantic, chasing Kara's climax with every punishing snap of her hips. Kara let out a high keening sound in time with her thrusts and Lena felt her body stiffen beneath her. In response, Lena's knot began to grow.

“Are you ready to take my knot, Kara?”

Kara let out a noise that sounded something like _Lenapleaseohraoplease_.

“I'll take that as a yes.” And she gripped Kara by the hips and yanked her back onto her knot.

Kara's pleasured screams filled her ears, and she felt as Kara's inner muscles tighten around her, keeping her in place. Lena's alpha was pleased to no end as she felt Kara's pussy clamp down on her knot and cock, triggering her orgasm.

Lena threw her head back. “Oh, fuck. That's it, darling. Take it.”

Kara’s only response was a grateful moan as her body continued to milk Lena of her cum. She could feel herself still releasing into her even as Kara's body slumped against the couch beneath them. As she finally felt her own orgasm subsiding, all Lena wanted was to relax her body but couldn't due to the fact that she was still tied to Kara.

“Okay,” Lena said, panting. “Maybe we didn't think position through.”

Kara chuckled. “Here.” She held her arm out for Lena to grasp.

When she had a good grip, Kara easily hoisted her over the arm of the couch. Lena was too surprised to let out the growl that bubbled up as she felt her knot jostled but she did hear Kara hiss in pain from the movement. The next moment, Kara floated them fully onto the cushions with Lena settled on her back. Lena rolled them gingerly, pressing herself into the back of the couch, pulling Kara's naked back against her front.

“Yeah, maybe next time we stick to the bed.” Kara’s voice was slightly muffled from talking into the cushions.

“Speaking of which, replacements of your things should be arriving tomorrow.”

Kara stiffened in her arms. “Lena…”

“I know you don't like me spending money on you unless it's food.” Kara scoffed but Lena continued. “But, please, can you let me do this? It would make me feel better.” Lena brushed Kara's hair back and placed a kiss against her neck.

Kara sighed. “Fine. Just this once. Under protest.”

“I can order us donuts.”

“No longer under protest.”

Lena pressed a kiss to the mating bite on Kara's neck, making the omega shiver. “That's what I thought.”

* * *

 

Hours later, Kara was stepping out of her shower, her heat finally over. She wrapped a towel around herself, and headed for her dresser. She dug around until she found some clothes to wear, taking out a second pair for Lena.

She was still anxious; her nerves on high alert after the end of her heat. She wasn't usually this bad, used to bouncing back quickly, but these new heats were anything but typical. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed, but her bed was trashed. Looking to distract herself, she focused on getting dressed.

When she was finished she towel dried her hair and stepped out to the living room. Lena was at her kitchen island, typing on her phone. She looked up when Kara entered and Kara squirmed under her gaze.

“Um,” Kara said. “Shower’s all yours and I left some new clothes for you on the counter.”

Lena stood and headed for her. “Thank you, Kara. I'll only be a few minutes.”

Kara let her go, despite desperately wanting to reach out to her. She stood there until she heard the water turn on and she sat on the couch and pulled her legs to her chest. The couch still smelled of their mating and Kara leaned back, taking deep breaths.

She knew what would happen now. Lena would get out of the shower and she might stay, for a bit, but then she would leave. Lena would go back to her place, or back to work, and Kara would be alone here and she couldn't even be in her own bed.

“I'll make sure to get these clothes back to you after I wash them—Kara, are you okay?”

Kara's eyes snapped open. Lena was out of the shower, wearing Kara's clothes, her wet hair pulled back. She was looking at her, concerned.

“I—” Kara broke off with a ragged breath. 

Lena crossed the room, sitting beside her. “Kara, what's wrong?”

Kara wiped her face, surprised that her hands came back wet. She hadn't even realized she'd  been crying. “It's the extra heat. It's wrecking my emotions. I need—” she shook her head. She had already imposed so much on Lena.

“What do you need?” Lena's eyes searched her face.

Kara glanced down. “Nothing. I'm fine.”

“Kara,” Lena said, injecting her voice with authority. It made Kara shudder and she felt the urge to submit. “Tell me.”

“I don't want to be alone right now,” Kara blurted.

Lena frowned. “Then why didn't you just tell me that?”

“You've already done too much.” She wrapped her arms around her middle.

“How about I decide when I've done too much?” Lena said, putting her back against the arm of the chair and spreading her legs our in front of her. She patted her lap. “Come here.”

Giving in, Kara rearranged herself in Lena's lap. Lena wrapped her arms around her, one hand threading through Kara's hair, her nails gently scratching at her scalp. Kara sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. They stayed like that for several minutes and Kara could feel the tension draining out of her.

“You'll have heats how often?” Lena asked.

Kara hummed, thinking back to the information Alex had gotten from her mother's AI. “Apparently I'll cycle twice a month for the next three to six months. It's supposed to help facilitate breeding.” Her cheeks flushed red. Thinking about breeding with Lena made her pussy throb. Stupid heats.

Lena's hands froze on her. “Three to six months? God, Kara, I'm so sorry.” Angry pheromones began seeping out of Lena.

Kara whined and curled further into herself. “Don't. Please?”

She sighed and her scent cleared up. “Sorry.”

Lena rubbed her hands over Kara's shoulders to soothe her. Several minutes went by and Kara was on the edge of falling asleep when she heard Lena call her name.

“Hmm?” Kara prompted.

“I want to suggest something,” Lena said.

Kara's brows knit together. “What is it?”

“Your room is thrashed, and your things won't be here for a day or so. Do you want to come stay with me for a couple of nights?”

“Are you serious?” She looked over her shoulder at the alpha. In their friendship, Kara hardly ever saw Lena's apartment. For Lena to be offering a sleepover, no less… “You know you don't have to, right? I would have just slept on the couch, or gone to Alex's.”

Lena nodded. “I don't exactly want to be alone either at the moment and it is getting rather late…” she trailed off.

“Okay,” Kara said slowly.

Lena’s lips quirked up. “Good. We'll let's pack a bag and go. We have work in the morning.”

They stood and ambled to the room. Lena paused at the doorway, sizing up the mess again. “Are we going to be able to find anything in here? Do you have a bag anywhere?”

Kara thought for a moment. “Under the bed. Hang on." She lifted the broken frame and kicked her duffel out from underneath. “There.” Lena was staring, and Kara felt her anxiety kick up a notch. “What?”

“I've just never seen you use your powers as, well, you,” Lena said, indicating between her and the bed.

Kara flushed. “Oh. Sorry.”

Lena's eyes widened. “No! Don't apologize. I was just caught off guard. I'm actually glad; it makes me feel like you trust me enough to be yourself around me.”

Kara felt warmth in her chest. “I do trust you, Lena. Which is why I'm going to show you the secret place where I keep my suit.” She went to the dresser and yanked open the top drawer. “Ta-da!”

“You keep your suit in your underwear drawer?”

“Yeah. None of my friends would go in there, and robbers start from the bottom up so it would take them longer to get there or I'd have it on me.”

“And the boots?”

“Back of the closet.” She shrugged.

Lena rolled her eyes. “How did I not notice sooner?”

Kara just laughed. It felt nice, to show these things to Lena after so long.

They moved around the room quickly throwing her clothes and toiletries into her bag. Twenty minutes later, Kara was locking the door and they were heading for Lena's car. The car smelled of Lena and Kara leaned her head against the headrest and breathed her in. They rode in silence to Lena's apartment but it wasn't unpleasant

The next thing she registered was Lena's hand on her thigh. “Kara, we're here.”

Kara opened her eyes. She must have dozed off. “I guess I'm more exhausted than I realized.”

Lena nodded to the elevator. “Come on. We’ll go up and go right to bed.”

They got out of the car and entered the tiny elevator. Kara wrung the nylon strap of her bag while Lena swiped a security card and hit the button for the penthouse. The box rose into the building and the bell chimed, signaling their arrival.

“We can either share my bed or you can have the guest bedroom, whatever you're more comfortable with,” Lena said as the doors opened. Her voice sounded unaffected but Kara could hear the uptick of her pulse.

“I wouldn't mind sharing.”

“Good, come on.” Lena lead them to the bedroom.

Kara dropped her bag on the floor as soon as she walked in the door, shuffling forward and face planted into the comforter. She heard Lena chuckle behind her before entering the en-suite bathroom.

When the sink was turned off, Kara felt a light slap against her thigh. “Scoot over.”

“Bossy,” Kara joked, rolling over to make some space.

Lena pulled back the comforter and got beneath the covers. “You like it. Come here.” Her arm went over Kara's waist and she felt Lena against her back.

Kara scooted further into her embrace, sighing at the relaxing feeling of having Lena with her. Soon the rest of her post-heat anxiety was muted and she was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A sleek town car pulled up to the curb outside of CatCo. The door opened and Kara stepped out. She ducked in the doorway and smiled at Lena, who was still seated inside.

“Thanks for the ride.” She chuckled; they both knew that she didn't need one.

Lena blinked against the sunlight but she was smiling. “Thank you for humoring me. I'll see you for lunch?”

Kara beamed. Lunch had been her idea. They had woken up entangled and then separated only when the alarm on Lena's phone had gone off. While they dressed, Kara had broached the subject of them possibly going out on a date later in the week and Lena had very smoothly replied with, _why wait?_

“See you then!” Kara closed the door and watched while the car merged back into traffic.

Kara was so busy watching Lena's car that when she turned away, she didn't realize James was standing right behind her. “Ah! James! Good morning.”

"Kara, good morning!" He looked curiously over her shoulder at the retreating car. “Was that Lena?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kara smiled. “She gave me a ride.”

“So, what? She just stopped by your apartment this morning?”

“Actually, I stayed at her place." There was something in the way James was looking at her that caused her to ramble on. “Most of my furniture got destroyed during my heat so we just figured it would be more comfortable for me than staying on my couch, you know? I mean, remember that time Winn slept on my couch and he had to go to a chiropractor for a back adjustment?” Kara adjusted the strap of her bag and James’ eyes went wide. “What?”

“What the hell, Kara?” He reached out for her neck and that's when she remembered—Lena's mark.

She jerked back on instinct. “Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that?” She chuckled nervously. She didn't know all the details of how James and Lena split, and she didn't want to know, but she prayed to Rao that he wouldn't make more out of it.

He did a double take. “Did—Is that from Lena?”

Looked like he wasn't going to let it go. “Yeah, but it was an accident.”

“So, what? Lena is an alpha? And she bit you?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey, lower your voice,” Kara admonished him. People were beginning to look at them. She began walking into the building.

They got on Cat's personal elevator and James hit the ‘close door’ button. “What the hell happened?”

Kara sighed. “I came across Lena during her rut and things got a little out of hand.” James continued to stare. “Okay, really out of hand. But it's fine now. Lena knows I'm Supergirl and she and I are having lunch later. I know it's probably not the easiest thing to hear but I promise we really didn't plan it.”

James raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that why you were in heat twice in one month?”

“Yeah, kryptonian quirk.” His expression didn't change and she pushed on. “Look, James. It really was an accident. Lena tried to make a cure to reverse it but we ran out of time.”

“Kara, come on! She's using you!” he shouted.

That confused her. “Using me? For what?”

“I don't know…” James threw up his hands. “Sex? Her experiments? She was already messing with the harun-el, what do you think she'd do now that she has a kryptonian under her thumb?”

“Hey!” Kara snapped, angry. She hated rhetoric that painted omegas as if they didn't have their own autonomy; it was outdated and wrong.

“I didn't mean it like that.” He shook his head. “But you can't trust her! After we found out that she was working with Lex—”

“She's the one that stopped him!”

He pressed on. “Now she knows your secret? And she bit you without your consent? And she ‘wasn't able to reverse it’?” He used air quotes for the last bit.

She'd had it. “Enough! This is my life, not yours.”

“I'm your friend,” James said as the elevator doors opened.

“Then act like it,” she threw over her shoulder.

Not wanting to hear anything else, Kara headed straight for the writers room and didn't spare him another glance. She sat at her desk, and tried not to crush her computer mouse. She cooled down a bit as she worked and was almost zoned out until a pale hand waved in front of her screen.

“Hello, earth to Kara!”

Kara blinked up at the person talking and saw Nia smiling down at her. “Nia, hi!”

Kara jumped up and gave her friend a hug. “When did you get back?”

Nia had been on the east coast covering the signing of the new alien amnesty act. She'd been gone for over a month, covering everything from the bill’s introduction to congress all the way to the new president’s signing.

Nia brushed her hair over her shoulder. “Last night but I passed out big time after Brainy picked me up from the airport.”

“Was it jet lag or should we be worried?” Kara knew Nia’s premonitions came to her in her dreams.

“Unless we have to worry about a house made of cheese, I think we're good.” Nia giggled. “So, what's new?”

Kara sighed. “A lot, actually…”

Ten minutes later, she had told Nia everything and the other woman was staring at her, open-mouthed. “No way! This is so great!”

“Really?” After James’ attitude this morning, Nina's excitement was a pleasant surprise.

Nia nodded. “Yes! I always knew there was something going on between you two.”

Kara blanched. “Nia!”

“I'm sorry, but the two of you spent way too much time staring deeply into each other's eyes to just be best friends.” She rolled her eyes.

Kara slapped her arm lightly.

“So are you two together now?” Nia asked eagerly.

Kara blushed. “We're going to try. Today, in fact. She's meeting me here for lunch.” Her eyes went to the clock and her mind mentally ticked off another hour.

“I'm so excited for you guys.”

“Thanks.”

“Ooooh, we should double!” Nia bounced excitedly on her heels. “We should do karaoke!”

“Well, I'm always down for karaoke but maybe we should wait since we haven't even been on a first date yet.”

Nia pouted. “Fine. But you owe me your rendition of You Drive Me Crazy.”

She laughed. “Deal.”

Kara waved Nia off and returned to her work.

The rest of the morning passed without incident and before she knew it, there was a text incoming.

_Lena: Is 12:15 at Angelini Osteria alright?_

Kara smiled, typing. _See you there!_

Kara rose, grabbing her wallet and slipping it into her pants pocket. She rounded her desk and stopped when James stepped out from around the corner. He was standing with his arms crossed, a grave expression on his face.

“Kara,” he said by way of greeting.

Kara sighed. “James.”

“I'm begging you, don't do this.”

Irritation boiled up inside of her. “What? Go eat lunch? Because that's a violation of a whole host of labor laws.”

Kara pushed past, not bothering to cushion the blow as she shoulder checked him. James grunted in pain but held his ground as she entered the elevator. The doors closed and Kara saw at the last moment as James hung his head.

* * *

Lena stood outside one of National City's premier Italian restaurants while a nervous beta doorman shuffled behind her.

“Ms. Luthor, are you sure you wouldn't like to wait for your guest inside?”

This was one of the things she hated about being recognized, the Luthor name still inspired fear rather than anything positive. But it didn't matter, not when she was waiting on Kara to arrive for, hopefully, their first date.

“No, thank you." She said it cordially, but she was leaking annoyed pheromones. 

The beta was quailing but standing his ground. “We have a lovely patio area with a bar. You can enjoy a drink while you wait.”

Her jaw clenched as she struggled not to snap at the gibbering beta but that moment Kara rounded the corner of the block, her head down. “Here she is!”

Kara must have heard her, even at the long distance, because she looked up and offered Lena a crooked smile. It was honestly a bit ridiculous how excited she was to see the blonde considering they had just spent the last 24 hours together.

Eventually Kara caught up to them at the entrance. “Lena, hi.”

“Kara, hello.” She opened her arms and Kara fell into them.

Kara tucked her head into her neck and inhaled deeply. Lena frowned. Now that she was close, Lena smelled anger under Kara's normal scent. Had she been upset?

She pulled back. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course it is.” Kara smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. “So, I've never been here before.”

Lena could tell that she was trying to change the subject so she allowed it, guiding Kara into the restaurant past the doorman who looked happy to usher them inside. The hostess took them immediately to a table and she watched Kara carefully as they were seated. Their waiter arrived they ordered their appetizers, noticing that while the scent of anger seemed to dissipate, Kara was still subdued.

Lena's mind cycled through all the things that could have upset Kara since she dropped her off this morning. Unfortunately, all that came to her mind were reasons that Kara could be rethinking their relationship.

Their waiter returned with the first course of food, a salad for her and a large piece of lasagna for kara. They were only a few bites into their food when Kara spoke up.

“James knows about us.”

Lena put down her fork and looked up. “I take it from your tone that he did not take it well.”

Kara picked at her plate of lasagna. “Nope.”

“And you're not happy about that.” Lena was relieved that the source of Kara's angst wasn't with their relationship but she still cared about her omega's happiness.

Kara shrugged. “I didn't expect him to jump for joy or anything but I did expect him not to be such a jerk about it.”

She could tell that Kara was more hurt than she was letting on and Lena felt the urge to crush her ex. “Was it about the fact that you and I are together?”

“That. And that you're in on the secret. And the bite.”

Lena nodded. “So it's me he has a problem with.”

Kara huffed. “Which is so stupid because you haven't done anything wrong!”

A smile spread over her face. “Kara, it's okay. Jimmy didn't trust me before, it's not going to hurt my feelings that he's falling back on that now.”

“You may not be bothered but I am.” Kara speared a portion of cheese with more force than necessary.

Lena felt a swell of affection rise as in her.

“Well, James may not be happy, but I am,” Kara continued. “And Nia is too. She wants to go for karaoke.”

Lena blanched. “Karaoke? Uh, I don't know if that's the best idea. I don't exactly have the best singing voice,” she admitted.

A real smile spread across Kara's face. “Sounding good is not the point of karaoke.”

Their lunch passed by much more pleasantly then. It was easy for them to fall back into their old patterns, except there was an element of excitement to their interactions. At least there was until Kara stopped speaking mid-sentence, a frown appearing on her face, and her head tilting to the side.

“You have to go, don't you?” Lena asked. Her question was punctuated by the sound of several police cars in the distance.

Kara put down her utensils. “I'm so sorry. But, yes.” She got up from her seat, her gaze off in the distance.

“Don't worry. We'll continue another time,” Lena assured her. It was actually a relief, there were no longer any secrets between them. She glanced down, preparing to grab her wallet; she wasn't going to finish her food here without Kara.

“Thank you, I had a great time.” Kara said.

Lena was about to respond but Kara surprised her by ducking down and kissing her gently. Lena's eyes fell shut at the feel of Kara's lips on hers and she knew her cheeks would be aflame at the moment. It was only a moment later that she opened her eyes but Kara was already gone.

She waved down the waiter and had him box up Kara's uneaten entrées. And then, as an afterthought, she ordered a tiramisu to be added to the takeout. Kara had admitted that using her powers added to her appetite and she wanted to leave her a care package for when she won her fight.

She settled the check and took her bags with her out of the restaurant. Her driver was waiting for her on the curb and he helpfully took the leftovers from her as she got into the back.

“Where to, ma’am?” he asked once he was settled in the front seat.

“CatCo, please.”

He responded in the affirmative and they were pulling away from the curb on the short drive to Kara's office. She exited the car and took the private elevator up. When she arrived on floor, several workers greeted her as she stepped out of the elevator before scurrying away. She knew she had been an absentee landlord as of late—her failed relationship with James and her fight with Kara had soured her on visiting—but the time for avoiding her duties was over.

She spotted several screens across the office were set to Supergirl’s latest fight and she spotted Kara, fighting some form of alien slime. Lena felt a stab of anxiety at seeing Kara being thrown around but she always got right back up and her heat vision seemed to be adequately paring down the sludge.

Pulling her attention from the televisions, Lena headed for the desk that she knew Kara occupied. Even through the abundance of scents that filtered through the air, she could still pick out Kara's from the crowd—she smelled like petrichor and baking bread—it reminded Lena of her early days with her birth mother. 

She stepped up to her desk, putting the bag of food on top. Movement out of the corner of her eye halted her and she spotted James in his office, watching her with narrowed eyes until he realized that she was looking at him and purposely averted his gaze. An intensely petty feeling came over her but instead of denying herself, she embraced it.

Lena let her hands trail over Kara's desk, focusing on releasing her own scent to mark over Kara's; she picked up a few knick-knacks, let her fingers trail over the keys of her computer, and left a particularly strong bout on the back of Kara's chair. By the time she was done, the entire area was marked, signaling to any hopefuls that this omega was taken.

“Lena!”

She startled, turning to see Kara approaching. “Finished already?”

Kara smiled. “Easier than I thought it would be. I didn't expect you to be here.”

“I brought you your leftovers.” Kara's face lit up. “And something for that sweet tooth.” She glanced over Kara's shoulder and saw that James was watching them.

“Wow! That's so thoughtful.” Kara dug into the bag. “Tiramisu, awesome!”

“I suppose I should let you go.” She drew Kara in close and Kara wrapped her arms around her easily.

Lena let their embrace linger and she subtly rubbed her hands over Kara's bare arms leaving her scent there as well. Looking through the glass office, James glowered so she took it a step further.

Lena pulled back and nosed her way into the junction between Kara's neck and shoulder, pressing a kiss to her mating bite. Kara shivered and bared her neck further. She mouthed over the skin there and moved her way up to Kara's lips. When she pulled back, Kara's eyes were closed and she leaned forward, chasing her lips. She could smell her arousal and when Kara opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated.

Another glance over Kara's shoulder showed James absolutely fuming. He may not like it, but Kara was _her’s_ and she'd make damn sure everyone knew it.

“I'll call you later?” Lena asked finally untangling herself from Kara.

Kara nodded, still a little dazed. “Yeah, later is good.”

Lena left the office with a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, usually I'm not one to hate on Jimmy. But with no mon-el, and no Morgan edge...well, someone has to be upset. But I don't think he'll be a dick for long. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the short update. But the good news is you'll get another chapter of this one sooner.


End file.
